deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Force Mega Man
This article is about the Mega Man from the Mega Man Star Force series. For other Mega Men, see Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt or MegaMan.EXE Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis, AKA Mega Man, are the main protagonists of the Mega Man Star Force series. To differentiate him from his classic counterpart, he is commonly referred to as Star Force Mega Man. He appeared in the 105th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mega Man Battle Royale, where he fought against fellow Mega Men, Classic Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt and MegaMan.EXE. History In the year 220X, where EM (Electro-Magnetic) technology has become the basis for human society, 5th-grade student Geo Stelar lives in the small town of Echo Ridge as a shut-in, following the disappearance of his father, Kelvin Stelar, during a mission on the Space Station "Peace". One night, while stargazing, Geo encounters an EM being named Omega-Xis, who has fled from Planet FM after betraying his fellow FM-ians, who are plotting to invade Earth. In order to fight back against the invaders, as well as other threats in Echo Ridge and beyond, Geo and Omega-Xis combine to become Mega Man Star Force. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Human half: Geo Stellar * Wizard half: Omega-Xis * Height: 4'9" | 145 cm * Weight: 85.9 lbs | 39 kg * Age: 12 * Species: EM Wave Hybrid * Omega is the last survivor of Planet AM * Afraid of ghosts Arsenal * Mega Arm * Battle Cards ** Cannons *** Cannon, Plasma Gun, Gatling Gun, etc. ** Armaments *** Cyber Sword, Muramasa, Juno Hammer, Big Axe, Scythe, etc. ** Explosives *** Heat Ball, Cloud Shot, etc. ** Defense *** Mu Barrier, Recover, Invisible, etc. ** Miscellaneous *** Freeze Knuckle, Jet Attack, Million Kick, Syncro Hook, Radar Missile, Meteor, Stealth Laser, Shockwave, Paralyzer Plus, Gravity Plus, Trip Sonic, Panic Cloud, Destroy Upper, Windy Attack, etc. * Summon Cards * Brother Band * Noise Changes ** Red Joker ** Black Ace Feats * Withstood Meteor G exploding * Caught a falling monorail * Survived within a supermassive black hole * Can travel around the world in seconds * Flew to Sagittarius A at 63 times light speed * Defeated Andromeda, Le-Mu, Crimson Dragon, Sirius Gallery StarForceMegaManSprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! G3j_bustermax.png|Mega Buster image (1)wfwfeeef.png|Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis MMSF3MegaMan-1-.png|Mega Man V2 Ss-1.jpg|Noise Forms BlackAce.png|Black Ace RedJoker.png|Red Joker 3B16CA90-7B15-4629-92E0-2747B177B6DA.gif|Red Gaia Eraser Trivia * Geo and three of his opponents are the 22nd to 25th Capcom characters to appear, after Akuma, Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Dante, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Zero, Balrog, Vergil, Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West and Sigma. ** He and two of his opponents are the 15th to 17th Capcom character to lose, after Mike Haggar, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, Ken Masters, Balrog, Vergil, Frank West and Sigma. ** He and three of his opponents are the fifth to eighth Mega Man characters to appear, after Dr. Wily, Mega Man, Zero and Sigma. * Geo and three of his opponents are the 11th to 14th characters to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther and Jin Kazama, and with the next six being Shazam, Akane Yashiro, Dracula, The Mask, Leonardo and Red Ranger. * Geo is the only Mega Man in the Mega Man Battle Royale who isn't a robot or a data program. Instead, he's a human fused with an EM-based alien lifeform, Omega-Xis. References * Star Force Mega Man on Wikipedia * Star Force Mega Man on the Mega Man Knowledge Base Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Human Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Nature Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Children Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:RPG Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Air Users